


found

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Simon and his family....I wondered what it would be like, growing up. How having a family would feel....I’m with my family, the family I chose. Who chose me.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: smiling fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	found

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown!

SIMON

I wondered what it would be like, growing up. How having a family would feel.

I’d given up hoping by the time the Mage got me. I wished, yeah, and I dreamt about it, but I never really expected to have a family. To have someone want me, in any way.

Then I met the Mage, and Penny, and Aggie, and Ebb, and I thought that was my family. And they were. As complicated as my feelings are, I can admit the Mage was a father figure, was someone I looked up to. 

That’s the therapy. I’ve been going a lot lately, and I’ve been thinking.

I’m laying in our bed in a dark flat, waiting. Baz gets home soon, and Penny and Shep are coming over for dinner, so I have to get up.

But I’m thinking maybe I do have a family. It’s not what I expected-they’re no footballer and supermodel-but we’re happy enough.

I must fall asleep, or close enough to it, because the next thing I’m aware of is the door opening and the bed dipping next to me. He’s left the light off, but there’s just enough sun left through the curtains to see an outline.

Baz lays down next to me as I roll to face him. He’s smiling, that soft-edged toothy one I never saw before we started dating.

I yawn and stretch, blinking at him. He blinks back, and I pull him closer, turning him around so his back in pressed tight along my chest and burying my face in the back of his neck.

He smells like bergamot and fall air. His hair tickles my ear, and when I open my eyes it’s all I can see. 

Baz touches my hand where it’s wrapped around his waist. I let him twine our fingers together, and squeeze beck when his grip tightens.

I fall back asleep warm.

…

I wake again hours later to the smell of cooking food and laughter. 

Baz is still asleep. He has trouble with that at the best of times, so I leave him be while I go to investigate.

Penny and Shepard are in the kitchen, arguing between bouts of laughing as something sizzles in a pan on the stove.

Shep sees me first, waving me closer while he tells me about what they’re doing-with Penny’s frequent interruptions-and I sit down to watch them.

I have that weird feeling you get after a good nap, like I’m not really here, or like the world has a blanket thrown over it.

I’m rubbing the sleep out of my eyes when Baz comes in. His hair is messy, much more than he usually lets it get. He’s changed his clothes, and my shirt hangs loosely around his shoulders. It doesn’t quite reach his hips, though, and his pants are slung low so every time he moves I can see a thin slice of pale skin.

He settles into the chair next to me just as Penny thwacks a plate down in front of each of us. I can’t tell what it is, something with rice and meat and a reddish sauce, but I don’t mind. Penny’s a fairly decent cook, especially when she has Shep to boss around.

I’m sitting there, listening to Shep draw Baz into a discussion about some sort of local legend. Penny hums along to the music she’d put on as she tells me about her newest project, pausing occasionally to add to something Baz or Shep says. I think about Agatha, happy in America with her dog and working as a vet tech and I wonder if she’s thinking of us.

And then I realize-rerealize, more-where I am. I’m with my family, the family I chose. Who chose me.

I’m home, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
